Today, conference solutions are generally of two types. There are premise-based conferencing systems and there are cloud-based conferencing systems. Premise-based systems have the benefits of keeping media associated with a conference session on premise, allowing for enterprise Quality of Service management, reduction of wide area network bandwidth costs, low latency, and so on. However premise-based systems are more complicated to manage for certain topologies, and require relatively high up-front costs. Cloud-based conference services seamlessly enable business-to-business and business-to-consumer conferencing but can incur relatively high wide area network costs, latency penalties, and possible quality degradation.